Build you up
by LindzieO
Summary: Life was good,good enough, at least. She had a job she liked, great friends, so when he offered to make it better, she refused. She was confident she didn't need a man to make her life better. Especially for a feminist like her. He always got what he wanted. And he wanted her. He knew she was too independent to need him. He would have to make her want him.
1. chapter 1:Introduction

**Author's note;**

 **This is my first story ever, so, please be nice. Comments are welcome.**

Chapter 1:

As I left work on that dreary Tuesday, I reflected on how things had changed for me. I used to be happy. I used to enjoy my job. I was, as a matter of fact, grateful to be where I was. But that was before. Before I walked in on Robert and Savvy. Robert was my boyfriend and Savvy, my best friend at the time. I never understood how women became upset and so broken up about an ex, yet here I was. I guess experience was the best teacher after all.

Earlier that day, I had a slight reprieve when I met our new client. My boss, sweet old Brad, was running late and asked me to attend a meeting with a new client. Little did I know I would run into him. I got there a little late, thanks to Brad and his late notice. He seemed nice, at first. Tall, dark and handsome, just how I liked them. Though, his eyes seemed to hold something I couldn't quite understand.

The architect and the rest of the team was already there. I squeaked out a 'sorry I'm late' and took the only empty seat, right next to him.

"Now that we're ALL here" he began, " let's introduce ourselves. Usually the architect chairs this meeting but I like to be in charge. I'm Aaron Otti. I am the client and will be chair of any subsequent meetings."

"Arrogant", I thought. I was foreseeing a very difficult project. Next was my turn.

"Sam Tembo, Services Engineer", I said.

Besides the usual quizzical glances at having a male name, the meeting went on as expected.

These initial meetings were mostly for introduction. The client shares his/her vision for the project and we advise them on the industrial trends standards, cost implications, etc. With Aaron, he knows what he wants and has apparently undertaken enough projects to know what he prefers.

These are the ideas we incorporate in our designs.

After the meeting, he asked me to stay behind.

My first thought was, "Great! What does the principal want now?"


	2. Chapter 2: Wow

**Author's note:**

 **This story is based in Nairobi, Kenya. Currency is thus in Kenyan shillings, Ksh.**

 **There are a few words that require translation. I will be doing a list for every chapter.**

 ** _Matatu, Mat_ \- Public transport mini-bus**

 **P:S Review if you like, review if you hate.**

Chapter 2:

"Sam?" He asked, confused.

"Samantha."

"Oh, okay. Samantha, care to explain why you came in late?" _He's principal all right._

"Please, call me Sam."

"I apologize for that, _again_. It wasn't intentional. I honestly had no idea I was to attend a meeting today until about 30 minutes before the meeting. It takes about an hour to get here from the office." _You won't intimidate me._

"An hour? Where is your office? "

"On Ngong' Road. By _matatu_ it takes about an hour because of traffic."

He seemed shocked by that. I have no idea why.

"Well, I have to get to another meeting…" I started.

"Where? I can drop you off"

"No, thanks. I'll be fine."

"Where do you pick a _mat,_ I'll drop you there."

"It's not far from here. Thanks for the offer, though."

"I WILL take you there then!" He barked.

Stunned at his unexpected outburst, I acquiesced.

"Nice car," I said as we got to his car.

"Thanks. You into cars?" With a shake of my head, he continued. "This is an Audi s6." I've never been into cars. However, I know what my dream car is. A black Jeep Wrangler. Dreamy, right? One day I will get there, one day.

He opened my door for me and let me in _. Gentleman? Didn't see that one coming._

"How long have you worked for Brad?" he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"18 months now," I replied.

"First job? You seem young." He muttered.

"Yeah. You seem young yourself to be building a 300 million shillings' hotel" I pointed out.

A strange look passed his face before his stoic mask was back in place. Ignoring my comment he continued.

"What did you study in school?"

"Electrical engineering"

We didn't talk for the rest of the short ride. Instead, there was a heavy atmosphere filled with silence in the car. When we got there he gave me his card and said to call him if I needed any clarifications. I left quickly relieved to be out of his car and the tense environment.

The next morning, as I was seated at my desk trying to beat the deadline on another project, someone tapped on my shoulder. Startled, I unplugged my earphones quickly only to turn around and see him.

He was wearing a tailored navy blue suit that fit him just right. The suit blazer was open showing off his baby pink dress shirt. His muscular arms could be seen through his suit. Did it just get hot in here or what! Man! This guy made me want to jump him. When I dragged my eyes up to his face, over his beautiful features, his strong punishing jaw, with a bright reassuring smile with thick full lips encasing brilliant teeth. His eyes were laughing with crinkles all around. How come I didn't notice he was this good-looking yesterday? I guess this thing with Robert was worse than I thought.

The depressing thought of Robert brought me back to. Also, the clearing of his throat helped. I looked at his face and he was smirking right at me. He had caught me checking him out!

Before I could embarrass myself any further, he asked," Started on my hotel yet? "

"No, not yet. The architect is yet to send the drawings."

"What are you working on?"

"An office block."

"Okay, any ideas you'd like to run by me while I'm here?"

"No. Though I may have some when I see the plans."

"Don't hesitate to call, whenever. Get me the best of everything. Cost is not a factor." He emphasized looking at me right in the eyes like he was trying to convey a hidden message.

I assumed he'd come to see Brad to talk some other business. I didn't think anything much of the visit.

Later, when I did start working on it, I prepared a sample layout with attached fittings and sent it to him via email for comments. I wanted to keep our relationship strictly professional. I wouldn't want to play with fire now that I finally admitted to myself that I wanted to jump his bones. A girl has needs, you know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

I woke up early Monday morning to a call from an unknown number. Cursing out the caller for waking me up at six in the morning, I decided I might as well get my day started. Usually, I wake up at seven in order to make it to work by 8.30 am. I live about 10 minutes away from the office, so I can leave whenever.

Last Friday, I decided I'm not going to mop around over Robert. I was going to be the strong woman I claim to be and take my power back into my own hands. I was going to make my life happen. So, I decide to go for a run and try to get positive energy flowing. On my way back from my run, I passed by JAVA and grabbed myself a cup of black goodness. Coffee was fast becoming my lifeline. Without it I have trouble in the morning, seeing as I'm not a morning person.

I got back at about 7.15 am, took a nice hot shower, applied make-up and headed to the office. When I got to work, I found Brad in already. I said my mornings and started on work.

When Brad called me into his office, he seemed a little off. Brad is the old friendly guy who seems a little too laid back. I was a little high-strung and tended to get a little OCD in some things. We complemented each other quite well. But today, he seemed wound up, angry even.

He told me a client has been trying to reach me all morning. Remembering the unknown number from earlier, I apologized and told him I will call him back. Brad reminded me that Mr. Otti is a very important client that can bring us a lot of projects.

" _Mr. Otti?"_ Of course, _he_ would call me that early. Mr. Demanding.

"Yes, Mr. Otti. Please assist him in any way he needs. He is a very important man."

"Yes, sir."

Going back to my desk, I call Mr. Otti.

"Hello, " He says distractedly.

 _"Hi, this is Sam Tembo. I'm returning your call,"_

"Hi Sam, I was trying to give you feedback on your designs but you weren't available."

" _Yeah, sorry about that."_ **_Why is it that I'm always apologizing to this guy. He called me way too early. That's on him!_**

"Well, I'm busy right now but we can schedule a lunch meeting to go over my concerns." _ **Just us?**_

Usually, there are a number of meetings with the rest of the team to review the designs. One on one, though, seems a little extreme even for a dictator like himself. My boss said to assist him in ANY WAY possible. I didn't mind. As long as I got to see him and his sexy self. I could even pretend to myself that he's into me.

I'm not insecure about my looks. I look okay. I could even go as far as saying beautiful. Not Beyonce beautiful. More like a cute geek girl with glasses. My hair was gorgeous before I cut it, to join the short hair craze that rocked Nairobi after Lupita Nyong'o hit the big screens. I have fair-toned skin, a slim-fit body. Like I said, good enough.

So I wouldn't be self-conceited enough to assume he'd be into me. Not a gorgeous, wealthy guy like him who seemed to have refined tastes. I barely knew what fork and knife to use. I wouldn't fit in his world. Not when his world consisted a lunch meeting with the president. **_Yes, I googled him. Don't judge me._**

He turned out to be one of the youngest, richest men in Africa at 27. He had everything. Came from a family of five, with a brother and a sister. His dad used to be a cabinet minister for the government of Kenya. His mother was a doctor who owned one of the best private hospitals in Kenya.

So, why did he want a meeting with me? Last I checked I wasn't the president or his daughter for that matter. I guess I'll find out at lunch.

Shortly after, I received an email with directions to the restaurant where we were to meet. For the rest of the morning, I was nervous and the butterflies in my stomach were growing. By the time lunch rolled around, I was literary about to barf.

I ran to the washroom to touch up my make-up for no particular reason. When I got back to my desk to get my wallet and phone, _he_ was seated at my seat looking through my work. He looked really good in his dark grey suit. His eyebrows were scrunched together as he focused on the screen. His long, manicured forefinger was brushing back and forth on his full lower lip as he concentrated. All I could think at the moment was how I would like to do that myself, only with my tongue.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" he asked amused.

" _Uhm…I'm just surprised I didn't expect to see you here"_

"I thought we were going out for lunch" he gritted out suddenly angry. **_Chill out Mr. Mercurial! I swear this man changes moods faster than you can say 'Woah!' Look, Sam! You've upset the lion!_**

" _I thought so too. I was preparing to leave."_

 _"_ Oh good, I thought you forgot. Well, I came to pick you. I know you don't have a car and I was on my way there."

" _Thanks, that's thoughtful of you. Should I get Brad we go together?"_

 _"_ No!" he barks. "Brad is aware but it is your project now so my concerns go to you, not to him."

" _Oookay,"_

 _"_ Good,"

" _Let me get my things we go,"_

He put his arm on the small of my back and led me to the lift. That simple contact had me melting from the inside. I tried to shake my feelings off and act as if I'm not affected. In the lift, my effort was useless. He was standing so close to me because it was crowded. He seemed so much taller. He was smelling so good; a little woody, manly and him. I was starting to feel faint. And from the way he was looking at me, I just may forget to breathe and pass out.

Why was he so perfect? He spoke well, looked good enough to make a nun forget her values, smelt even better. Lord! I'm so screwed.

Soon we arrived on the ground floor and we shuffled out of the lift. I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts. He showed me into yet another fancy car and we headed for the hotel.

Lunch was a quiet affair, he told me his concerns and generally agreed with most of my work. We agreed on what to do next. As lunch neared the end, the atmosphere became less formal.

"Do you like what you do?"

" _Yeah, I guess. Though I never thought I'd work in construction."_

"Where did you see yourself working?"

 _"I don't know. Probably in a more corporate environment. But I find I enjoy construction work."_

"You do? Would you move to a more corporate environment if you were offered a job?"

 _"It depends on a number of things; pay, benefits, the kind of work I'd be doing, etc. Maybe just to explore what other aspects of Electrical Engineering I may end up enjoying or being good at. "_

"I hope you don't intend to move in the next two years till we finish my hotel. I don't like changing staff."

 _"I won't promise anything. But if I do move, Brad is more than capable of handling your project."_

"You are looking to move then," He said, a little miffed.

" _I didn't say that. I just said I'm open to new opportunities."_

"Does Brad know this?"

 _"He doesn't need to yet. When it becomes necessary, I'll let him know."_

"Let me know as well. You can come work for me if you're interested."

"Uhm… _Thanks for the offer. I'll keep that in mind."_ I answered. **_Not like I would consider it. He seemed like a demanding boss. Besides, I wanted to do things to him. Things not appropriate to do with your boss_**


End file.
